fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/20 June 2016
02:41:35 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 02:55:11 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 02:55:13 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 02:55:43 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 02:55:45 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 02:56:25 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 02:56:27 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 02:57:49 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:38 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:40 !on 03:39:26 !seenon 03:39:26 AquaTerra7: !seen is now enabled! 03:39:35 !seen OLLY2 03:39:36 AquaTerra7: I last saw OLLY2 1w 1d 4h 18m 0s ago. 03:39:46 AquaTerra7: I haven't seen FullerHouseFan0. 03:39:46 !seen FullerHouseFan0 03:39:54 !seen FullerHouseFan01 03:39:54 AquaTerra7: I last saw FullerHouseFan01 7h 44m 42s ago. 03:41:37 !seen Daniel Viglietti 03:41:37 AquaTerra7: I last saw Daniel Viglietti 1w 20h 7m 3s ago. 03:42:33 AquaTerra7, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 03:42:33 !commands 03:42:45 /updatelogs 03:42:52 !updatelogs 03:42:57 AquaTerra7: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 03:49:55 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:03 Test: 03:50:08 /announce Test 04:51:06 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 04:51:14 What the dip o.O 04:51:24 Whathappened to Pacifibot o.O 04:51:35 Wow, they literally screwed up with her big time 12:18:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 12:19:03 Hello FullerBot 12:21:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 12:23:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 12:27:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 12:27:56 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 12:30:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 12:30:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:06:36 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:08:19 FULLERBOT 13:08:35 Hi Duggie! 13:09:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:16:18 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 13:25:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:28:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:29:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:29:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:33:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:48:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:54:07 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:58:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 14:01:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:35:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:37:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:37:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:41:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:41:07 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:41:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:42:01 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:42:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:00:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:00:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:01:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:02:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:03:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:03:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:59:15 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has joined Special:Chat 19:02:01 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has left Special:Chat 19:04:54 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has joined Special:Chat 19:05:57 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has left Special:Chat 20:04:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:07:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:55:20 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:00:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:12:44 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:20:17 Hi, Fullerbot. Do you ever respond. 21:26:14 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:26:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:26:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:51:17 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:53:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:53:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:53:58 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:54:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:54:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:55:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:55:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:57:47 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:58:14 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:58:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:58:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:59:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:00:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:03:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:03:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:05:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:05:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:07:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:26:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:30:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:30:44 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:31:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:08:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:22:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:27:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:30:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:30:34 Hello Fuller 23:30:40 I like it here. 23:30:52 Very nice I love Fuller house 23:32:44 Okay 23:32:50 Please give School of rock wiki credit fot your coding 23:32:53 On a!din 23:32:58 Admin page. 23:33:03 Why? 23:34:21 We need you to it is common courtesy. It shows you are not plagiarising. 23:34:23 I wi 23:34:45 Will be forced to demote you if you don't give us credit. 23:35:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:35:56 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:36:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:36:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:36:42 Where did you get the Admin design from? 23:36:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:36:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:37:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:38:13 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:38:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:38:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:39:01 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 23:39:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:39:28 Is something wrong with the bot? 23:39:42 I mean, you pinged me on CC 23:40:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:40:23 Well I wanted to ask if there was any more things you can make for the bot to listen to like..can you make your own commands 23:40:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:40:54 Yeah 23:40:58 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:41:00 Tell me which ones 23:41:31 And I'll implement them tomorrow, because I don't have access to the computer now 23:41:48 We got our admin design from Elite Force wiki. 23:41:59 We gave credit. 23:42:21 @Kocka umm can you make it list the staff members 23:42:31 Ah, sure 23:42:33 Hey Kocka 23:42:39 Hey 23:42:51 @Duggie I don't see it 23:42:59 Sorry I blocked you on EF wiki. 23:43:20 Lol no problem 23:43:56 Look Disnick is an admin from EF wiki so he is allowed to use their codes I will include where we got ours from. 2016 06 20